What Might Happen If You Met Miley?
by French Shark
Summary: A story about what everyone wishes would happen if they met Miley Cyrus. Madeup episode included. Sequel is called Hannah's Birthday. Please read and review! Now updated through Part 22!
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

(Your name is Chloe, just so you know...)

Chloe: I can't wait to go to the concert in New York! It'll be my first Miley Cyrus or Hannah Montana concert in my life! I wonder if I'll actually meet her! It'd be like a dream come true!

Note: Hilary is Chloe's best friend. They are both going to the concert. They both are huge Miley/Hannah fans.

Hilary: I can't wait either! It'd be so cool if we met Miley, and, like, became her friends everything!  
Chloe: I know! And it all happens tommorrow! Let's pack!  
Hilary: But, Chloe! We already packed weeks ago! We even went shopping for a whole new wardrobe while were at it!  
Chloe: I know! It's just that I'm so excited, I almost forgot!  
Hilary: It's gonna be great, I just know it! 


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2:

Note: It is now the day of the concert. Chloe and Hilary have left the airport and are in a taxi on their way to their hotel. It is 2 am.

Chloe: I can't believe the concert is only 8 hours away!  
Hilary: It's a good thing that we took the overnight flight sothat we can get some sleep before the concert and don't have to worry about the jet lag.  
Chloe: Yeah. Even though we DID sleep during the entire flight.  
Hilary: True.  
Chloe: Well, here we are. A real Tipton hotel.

Note: They check-in with the manager and get their room key. They give the bellhop their luggage, and take the elevator to the 8th floor.

Hilary: Look for room 817.

Note: They find the room. Chloe uses the key to open the room, and then steps aside for the bellhop (who has been behind them) to bring in their luggage. They enter. 


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3:

Note: They both change and then they both go to sleep.  
6 hours later.  
Hilary gets the wake-up call they asked for earlier that morning.

Hilary: Chloe, wake up! It's 8:00! We gotta get going!  
Chloe: Ok! I'm up! I'm up!

Note: They get changed, grab both the digital and video cameras, and their purses, and leave. They grab a taxi, and then arrive at the location of the concert hardly 5 min. later.

Chloe: Let's see if they'll let us backstage yet!  
Hilary: Right behind ya!

Note: They go up to the stage, where the guard is, backstage tickets in hand.

Chloe: Um, we have these, uh, backstage tickets, and we were wondering if we, uh, could go backstage yet, or if, uh, we had to, um, wait until after the concert?  
Guard: Follow me.

Note: The guard leads them backstage. The guard then returns to his post.

Hilary: Um, so, what should we do now?  
Chloe: Duh! Look for Miley!

Note: They look for Miley from where they stand, but she's nowhere in sight. Then, Hilary points to a door off in the distance.

Hilary: Maybe she's in there! 


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4:

Note: They walk over to the door just as it opens, hitting Hilary in the head!

Miley: Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!  
Hilary: I'm okay!

Note: Miley holds out her hand to help Hilary up.

Hilary: Thanks!  
Miley: Hi!  
Chloe: I can't believe we actually found you!  
Hilary: Can we take a picture with you!  
Miley: Sure! Hey, Nick? Will you take a picture of us? Thanks!

Note: Chloe hands Nick the digital camera, and he takes a few pictures of you guys doing different silly poses. He hands back the camera.

Miley: Thanks.  
Chloe: Miley, you are so awesome!  
Hilary: And such a great singer!  
Miley: Well, thanks! So, you guys thirsty?  
Chloe: Very.  
Miley: Want some soda?  
Hilary: Sure!

Note: Miley takes Chloe and Hilary over into a side room filled with food and drinks. They each grab a cup of soda and then leave the room.

Miley: So, you guys want to stay back here in the wings while I perform, or do you guys want to go back out there?  
Chloe and Hilary: Wings!  
Miley: And one other thing: what are your names?  
Chloe: I'm Chloe.  
Hilary: And I'm Hilary.

Note: Chloe and Hilary continue to chat with Miley until a member of the crew comes to tell Miley that she is on in 5 minutes.

Miley: Ok, guys! Gotta go! So, to get to the wings, go around the corner there and down the hall. You should see Emily Osment there. Stay with her until the end of the show. I'll meet you there afterwords, or Emily will come back here, but stay with her. Bye!

Note: Miley leaves. Chloe and Hilary follow her directions and meet up with Emily, video taping the event.

Chloe: Hi, Emily!  
Hilary: Hi!  
Emily: Oh, hi! Miley send you?  
Chloe: Yeah.  
Emily: She does it all the time. (I don't know if this is true!!) Are you earlybirds?  
Hilary: Yeah. We came at around 8:00.  
Emily: Yup. You're earlybirds.  
Chloe: So, she always sends the earlybirds to the wings?  
Emily: Yup. Something to do with them being such true fans that they can't seem to get here early enough. So, you guys plant to try to hang with us after the show, huh?  
Chloe: Yeah.  
Hilary: How'd you know?  
Emily: Everyone does it.  
Choe: Well, of course!  
Hilary: Who doesn't want to hang out with their favorite celebrity!  
Crew Member: Quiet, please. The concert is beginning!

Note: Chloe and Hilary turn the video and digital cameras on and point them to the stage to record the concert and take pictures of Miley.

Miley:  
We haven't met, and that's okay 'Cause you will be asking for me one day Don't want to wait in line

The moment is mine believe me

Don't close your eyes CCause it's a chance worth takin'  
I think that I can shake you

I know where I stand I know who I am I would never run away if life get's bad, it's Everything I see Every part of me Gonna get what I deserve I got nerve

Electrified, I'm on a wire Gettin' together and we're on fire What I said, you heard Now I got you spinning

Don't close you mind The words I use are open I think that I can show you

I know where I stand I know who I am I would never run away when life gets bad, it's Everything I see Every part of me Gonna get what I deserve I got nerve

I know where I stand I know who I am I would never run away when life gets bad, it's Everything I see Every part of me I know I can change the world, yeah, yeah, yeah I know what you like I know what you think Not afraid to stare you down until you blink, it's Everything I see Every part of me Gonna get what I deserve I got nerve

You, you need to discover Who can make you feel free And I, I need to uncover The part of you that's reachin' out for me, hey

I know where I stand I know who I am I would never run away when life get's bad, it's Everything I see Every part of me Gonna get what I deserve I got nerve

I'm what you like I'm what you need

I'm what you like I'm what you need.

Note: Miley sings a few other songs like "Make Some Noise" and "Nobody's Perfect.  
-- 


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5:

Emily: Well, Miley should be out here soon. So, just wait here.  
Chloe: Ok.  
Hilary: Emily?  
Emily: Yeah?  
Hilary: Do you always come to Miley's concerts?  
Emily: As many as I can. Why do you ask?  
Hilary: Just wondering.

Note: Miley walks in.

Miley: Hey, y'all!  
Chloe, Hilary, and Emily: Hey!  
Miley: So, what do you guys wanna do?  
Emily: Well, why don't we go get something to eat from the other room real quick while we think of something?  
Hilary: Yeah.  
Chloe: That sounds good right now.  
Miley: Ok, then, let's go.

Note: Chloe, Hilary, Miley, and Emily all go to the room with all the food and drinks from earlier and eat and think.

Chloe: Miley, when are you leaving New York?  
Miley: Early this afternoon, then I'm going to be filming Hannah after a couple of hours.  
Hilary: Oh my gosh! Can we come with you!  
Miley: I guess. I mean, I don't see why not. As long as it's okay with your folks.  
Hilary: Will you excuse us for a moment please, then?

Note: Chloe and Hilary leave the room to call their parents. After calling hers, Chloe goes to see Hilary around the corner.  
-- 


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6:

Chloe: I get to go! You?  
Hilary: Nope. I have to go home for camp tomorrow. Stupid camp.  
Chloe: That stinks. You know what? If you don't go, then I don't go.  
Hilary: No! Chloe, you should go! It's a once in a life time opportunity! Go! For the both of us!  
Chloe: Ok. I'll go. But, I'll call you every day possible.  
Hilary: Good. I'll miss you.  
Chloe: Me, too.  
Hilary: Don't cry or anything. We're not splitting up yet. Wait until then, ok?  
Chloe: Ok. You, too.  
Hilary: No. I won't.  
Chloe: Well, I guess we better go back in, then.

Note: They both go in the room.

Miley: So?  
(At the same time)  
Hilary: I have to go home.  
-and-  
Chloe: I can go!

Miley: Wait. What?

(At the same time)  
Hilary: She can go.  
-and-  
Chloe: She has to go home.

Miley: One at a time. Chloe first.  
Chloe: I can go with you!  
Miley: Now Hilary.  
Hilary: I have to go home.  
Miley: Well, that sucks! Why not?  
Hilary: I have camp tomorrow.  
Miley: Well, I hope you have fun at camp.  
Hilary: Thanks, Miley.

You get the Best of Both Worlds

Miley: Sorry; phone.

Note: Miley leaves the room to answer it.

Outside:

Miley: Hello?  
Voice: Mile?  
Miley: Yeah?  
Voice: Sorry, bud, but the taping got moved up to 2:00 instead of 4:00. I'm sorry, but we got to go now.  
Miley: Ok, daddy.  
Voice: And don't forget to tell Emily. Bye, bud.  
Note: Miley hangs up and goes back in the room. 


	7. Chapters 7 and 8

Part 7:

Miley: We have to go now, guys.  
Emily: What? Why?  
Miley: My dad just called and said the taping got moved up to 2:00 instead of 4:00! So, we gotta go now.  
Hilary: Well I better go, then. Bye!  
Chloe: Bye! (She hugs Hilary)

Note: Hilary leaves.

Chloe: Um, I need to go back to the hotel to get my stuff.  
Miley: Us, too. What hotel are you staying at?  
Chloe: The Tipton.  
Emily: Us, too!  
Chloe: Do you mind taking Hilary and I there?  
Miley: Sure! No problem!  
Note: Chloe calls Hilary and tell her and then they all meet her out front.

--

Part 8:

Note: They all (except for Hilary) go to their rooms and get their stuff and then meet in the lobby.  
Miley: Ready to go?  
Chloe: Yup.  
Note: Chloe all leave and go to the airport; Hilary is still at the hotel, though. They board the plane a little while later and Chloe begins her journey to California with Miley Cyrus and Emily Osment. 


	8. Chapter 9

Part 9:

Note: A few hours later they get off the plane, get their bags, and then they leave the airport. They all go straight to the set. When they get there, Miley tells Chloe to go off to the side, and then she goes over to the director and then comes back a couple of minutes later. She takes Chloe back over to the director.

Who said, Who said I can't be Superman I say, I say That I know I can

Miley: Sorry; phone again.

Note: She leaves while Chloe talks with the director. It turns out a new role has been made and Chloe's to play it!!

Director: The character's name is Alyssa. She's Lilly's sister who has been living with her cousins. She immediately becomes part of the Miley, Lilly, and Oliver group. So, do you want the part?

Chloe: Yes, Definitely!!

Director: Good. You can start now.

Note: Chloe is screaming inside (out of pure joy). She texts Hilary to tells her the news. She immediately sends Chloe a message back saying that she's on her way to the airport to fly home and that she is so happy for her. Then, Miley comes back while Chloe's putting away her phone.

Miley: That was my dad again. He wanted to make sure that we got out here okay. He's on his way over here now.

Chloe: I can't wait to meet your dad! 


	9. Chapter 10

Part 10:

Note: Sure enough, a few minutes later, after getting dressed into character, Chloe sees Miley's dad walk in.

Billy Ray: Miley?

Miley: Yeah, daddy?

Billy Ray: Is that your friend, Chloe, over there?

Miley: Sure is, daddy.

Billy Ray: Well, howdy, Chloe.

Chloe: Hi.

Billy Ray: You gettin' sick of Miley here, yet?

Chloe: Oh, no! Of course not!

Miley: Thnx.

Billy Ray: Good. So, I gotta go "get ready". See y'all later.

Note: He leaves.

Chloe: He seems nice. And fun. 


	10. Chapter 11

Part 11:

Miley: He is. Most of the time, anyway.

Director: Places, please! Run-through, only!

Note: The cast and crew gets in place for the first scene. The cast members, including Chloe, all have a copy of the script in hand.

Director: And...Action!

--

Stetting: Main room of Stewart house

Lilly comes running up to Miley.

Lilly: Miley! Guess what?!

Miley: What?!

Lilly: My sister, Alyssa, is coming here to live with us!

Miley: Wait. You have a sister?!

Lilly: Yeah. A twin sister. Didn't I tell you that?

Miley: Apparantly not! Because I've always thought you were an only child!

Pause

Miley: So, you have a sister...

Lilly nods

Miley: ...Who's your twin...

Lilly nods

Miley: ...And looks just like you?!

Lilly: No.

Miley: But, you said you were twins.

Lilly: We are! We're just the kind who don't look the same, though.

Miley: Okay. I understand now. So, when will she be here?

Lilly: Actually, she's down at the beach right now.

Miley: Well, let's go meet up with her!

Lilly and Miley run out the back door out to the beach. 


	11. Chapters 12, 13, and 14

Part 12:

Setting: The Malibu Beach

Miley and Lilly run up to a girl (you) with her back turned. Lilly taps her on the shoulder.

Lilly: Alyssa?

Alyssa: Oh, hey, Lilly!

Lilly: Alyssa, I want you to meet my friend, Miley Stewart. My best friend, Miley.

Alyssa: Nice to meet you, Miley.

Miley: Hi, Alyssa!

Miley turns to Lilly

Miley: whispers Do you think we should tell her?

Lilly: to Alyssa Will you excuse us, for a sec?

Alyssa: Sure!

Miley and Lilly go off to the side.

Part 13:

Miley: Well?

Lilly: I guess. I mean, she'll find out sooner or later when Ii go ot almost every single Hannah event and can't take hr with me cause I can't let her know. And she is a fan.

Miley: Ok, then. I guess we tell her. But, at my house.

Lilly: Ok.

Part 14:

Lilly and Miley walk over to Alyssa.

Miley: Hey, Alyssa?

Alyssa: Yeah?

Miley: We were wondering if you minded coming over to my house.

Lilly: We have a...um...surprise for you.

Alyssa: Sure I'll come.

Lilly, Alyssa, and Miley all go to the Stewart house. 


	12. Chapters 15 and 16

Part 15:

Setting: Stewart House;Miley's Room

Alyssa: So, where's the surprise?

Lilly: Well, it's actually a big secret of Miley's that she's let me know and now letting you know. And I know it will come as a big surprise to you.

Alyssa: What is it?

Miley: Uh, Lilly, I'm actually feeling a little sick. Maybe you guys outta go back to your house for a little while. Just come back in about HALF AN HOUR. I should get over it by then. Just need some food, I think.

Lilly: stutters O-okay. I-I guess I'll s-see you later, th-then. mouths on way out What's going on?

Miley: mouths Later.

Lilly and Alyssa leave.

Part 16:

Half an hour later...Lilly and Alyssa walk up to the Stewart house, and then stop. Hannah Montana is at the door, pacing.

Hannah: muttering to herself ...How am I gonna do this? How am I going to do this?

Alyssa: Oh. My. Gosh! H-H-Hannah Montana!!

Hannah: Oh boy! Here goes...

Hannah turns around and sees them. Lilly grabs Alyssa by the arm and runs into the house, grabbing Hannah and pulling her in with her. She closes the door behind them before the anticipated crowd could follow.

Alyssa: We've got to tell Miley!

She starts to run to the stairs, but Lilly grabs her arm again to stop her.

Alyssa: What was that for?

Lilly: Because... "Hannah", do you wanna tell her?

Alyssa: Come on, Lilly. How would Hannah Montana even know who Miley is?!

Hannah: Because...

Miley takes off the "Hannah" wig. Alyssa gasps.

Miley: ...I AM Hannah Montana. 


	13. Chapter 17

Part 17:

Setting: Stewart House; main room

Miley(dressed as Hannah minus the wig), Lilly, and Alyssa are all sitting on the couch.

Alyssa: So THIS is the secret. it IS big. So, THAT'S why you said you were feeling sick? You were trying to get us to leave so you could change to Hannah Montana?

Miley: Yup.

Alyssa: So, Hannah Montana is just you in a wig?

Miley: Mm-Hm.

Pause

Alyssa: So, who all knows about this?

Miley: Let's see, my family, Lilly, Oliver, you,...and Jake Ryan.smiles

Alyssa: You know Jake Ryan?! No way!

Miley: Well, you will, too. Starting tommorrow.

Alyssa: What do you mean?

Miley: You see-

Lilly: -Jake Ryan goes to our school.

Alyssa: No way! But, why did you tell him?

Miley: Well, to tell you the truth...Me and Jake Ryan are sort-of dating.

Alyssa: Ok, STILL no way!

Lilly: Yeah, he asked her to the 70's dance shortly after he transferred here but she didn't like him, so she turned him down, and then he asked me the next day when she was about to tell him yes and I said yes because I didn't know (and because I loved him to), and then we fought over him at the dance, crashed into some fruit bowls in the process, and then we made up with each other, and then we both "got over him", and then he kissed her the day he left for Romania to shoot his movie, and then he just got back a little while ago, and then she told him off for having her wait and then she changed her mind when he said he loved her on television at the premiere of his movie, and then they started going out, and then he told her his deepest, darkest secrets, so she thought she should tell him hers, and that's why.

Loooooooooong Pause

Alyssa: You're KIDDING me. 


	14. Chapters 18 and 19

Part 18:

Lilly: Hey, Miley, will you excuse me for a sec so I can tell her MY big secret?

Miley: Sure. How long you need?

Lilly: I'll yell for you once I'm ready. Wait in your room. Then, when I'm ready, meet me in YOUR closet.

Miley: Ok.

Lilly: Five sec head-start.

Lilly runs up the stairs, Miley and Alyssa behind her a little ways.

Part 19:

Setting: Stewart House;Miley's Room

Lilly/Lola is in the Hannah closet. Miley and Alyssa are on Miley's bed, waiting for Lilly to be ready.

Lola: muffledI'm ready!

Miley: Ok.

Miley and Alyssa get up off the bed. Miley opens the door to her closet. Lilly, dressed as Lola, stands there.

Lola: What do you think?

Alyssa: Wait, YOU'RE Lola?!

Lola: Yup! And you...

Miley: Are in for another surprise!(getting an idea)

Alyssa: What could there possibly be now?!

Lola: Can I do it the way you did it for me?(catching on)

Miley: Sure. Go ahead.

Lola: You see, when Miley showed me THIS secret, we stood in this very spot, facing her clothes...

Lola turns to face the clothes in the back of the closet

Miley: And she asked me-

Lola: Why are we standing in your closet?

Miley: And this is what I did in reply...

Lola: I'll use her EXACT words...

Lola and Miley: Because... behind my closet is...

Lola and Miley pull back the clothes and open the doors of the Hannah closet while saying:

Lola and Miley: MY closet!

Alyssa: Oh. My- HANNAH MONTANA'S CLOSET!!

Miley: You bet!

Lola: And NOW for the LAST surprise!

Alyssa: The LAST one?

Lola: The LAST one. pauses For now.

Miley: I don't know 'bout THIS one. 


	15. Chapters 20, 21, and 22

Part 20:

Setting: The Stewart House; "Hannah" Closet

Lola walks over to all of the Hannah Montana and Lola wigs. She grabs a short, straight, black-haired wig. She takes the wig over to Alyssa.

Lola: And you, Alyssa, are now...

Lola puts up Alyssa's hair and places the black wig on her.

Lola: ...Kiki Luftnagle.

Kiki: Oh, my gosh! "Lola", thank you!

Kiki hugs Lola

Part 21:

Setting: The Stewart House; "Hannah" closet

Lola goes back off to the side and grabs a Lola outfit. She goes back over to Kiki and gives it to her.

Lola: Put that on. Go behind the (rotating thing, i don't know what it's called) to do it. Oh, and if you want, you can go get some other wig if you want from over there.

Kiki chooses a different wig (for those who don't like the black) and goes to change into the outfit.

A few minutes later, Kiki returns

Kiki: What do you think?

Lola: Perfect!

Miley puts the Hannah wig back on and walks over to Kiki and Lola. They all put their arms around each other's shoulders and look in a nearby mirror at their reflection

Part 22:

Setting: Stewart house; "Hannah" Closet

Lola: So, wanna come with us to the Hannah concert tonight, "Kiki"?

Kiki: Of course!

from miley's room:

"I'm a lucky girl Whose dreams came true But underneath it all I'm just like you"

Hannah and Lola: The Hannah Phone!!

Kiki: Huh?

Hannah, Lola, and a confused Kiki run out of the Hannah closet to Miley's room. Hannah answers the phone. 


	16. Chapters 23 and 24

Part 23:

Hannah: Hello?

Voice: Hey, Hannah!

Hannah: Oh, hey, Trace!

Voice: I just wanted you to know, that we're throwing a huge birthday bash for you after the concert tonight. Be here, at my place, okay?

Hannah: Ok, Traci. But, small problem, if I go, I'm bringing my friends Lola and Kiki.

Voice: Ok. But only 'cause it's your birthday and I want to finally meet Kiki.

Hannah: See ya tonight.

Voice: Ciao, Hannah.

Hannah hangs up.

Part 24:

Setting: Stewart house; Miley's room

Kiki: Who's Tracy?

Hannah: One of Hannah's "friends".

Kiki: Oh.

Lola: So, what'd she call for?

Hannah: They're throwing Hannah a birthday party and I told her that I was bringing you two.  
Lola: That's so cool! But wait, it's not your birthday!

Hannah: It is Hannah's! That's so that it'd be harder to find out my secret.

Lola: Oh. Smart!

Kiki: Thanks for inviting us! You didn't have to do that.

Hannah: Are you kidding?! I take Lola with me to pretty much every single Hannah thing. But now, I take BOTH Luftnagle's!

Lola: Yah. But, the feeling never wears off!

Kiki: So, what do we do now?

Lola: Let's get ready for the par-tay!

Hannah: Don't say that.

The girls go back in the Hannah closet and try on different outfits until each of them had finally chosen one. 


	17. Chapters 25, 26, and 27

Part 25:

Setting: Backstage at a Hannah concert

Lola, Hannah, and Kiki are all talking about the party later on.

Lola: I can't wait! I LOVE Traci's parties!

Hannah: Except for the Halloween one. WHY'd she have to choose THEN to have everyone dress exactly like me?! speeds up speechIt made finding Luann harder than finding Uncle Earl in that mud pit! (sorry for patheticness of Tennessee phrases like the one's Miley always uses)

Lola: Huh?

Kiki: What?

Hannah: Nevermind. The concert's about to start!

...Here she is... Hannah Montana!

Hannah: Wish me luck!

Hannah walks out of the wings onto the stage. She sings "I Got Nerve", "We Got the Party", "Nobody's Perfect", "Old Blue Jeans", "Rockstar", and "True Friend".

Hannah: Thank you! I love you all! Good night, everybody!

1,2,3!

Crowd: Happy Birthday, Hannah!!

Hannah: Thank you! I wish I could stay, but I've got a party to go to! Bye!

Hannah exits the stage to meet Lola and Kiki.

Part 26:

Hannah: Hey, guys!

Lola: Hey. Ready to go?

Hannah: Well, I need to go change into my party outfit. Then we'll go, okay?

Kiki: Ok.

Lola: We'll wait for you in the limo, 'k?

Hannah: Allright. Bye.

Hannah goes to her dressing room while Lola and Kiki go to the limo.

Part 27:

Setting: In the limo in front of Traci's mansion.

Lola, Hannah, and Kiki climb out of the limo. They walk up to the front door

To be continued in:

"Hannah's Birthday" 


End file.
